Best Friends Whenever Wiki:Chat policy
The Best Friends Whenever Wiki chat is a place where registered users can chat with each other about absolutely anything. Make friends and have fun! But since this is a very free chat, there are rules that must go with them to make sure everything is running as smooth as possible. Chatting The following are rules that must be followed when you are chatting. #Be respectful to all users in chat, regardless of how you may feel about them. #Cyber-bullying is far from allowed. This includes being rude, putting down others, discriminating because of race, gender, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, etc., intimidating others, harassing, threatening, or calling others inappropriate names. #Do not give out any personal information openly in chat. This especially includes your full name, your phone number, and your address. #Do not bring up any topics, ask any questions, etc. that may be uncomfortable, disturbing, or highly controversial for other users. #Any form of profanity, vulgar language, sexual terminology, or offensive/inappropriate terms is not allowed and will not be tolerated. This is a family/kids based wiki and we will not accept that language. ##Additionally, the words hell, damn, and crap, although they are not entirely terribly words, are not allowed here. #Do not spam in the chat! Spamming is constantly posting the same thing over and over (three times or more) or posting a huge amount of blank space to disturb the chat #Deliberately angering someone due to differing interests is known as “trolling”, a common internet issue that will not be accepted. For example, going to a user and calling them a rude name because they like a ship different from yours is considered trolling. #Do not post any inappropriate, disturbing, or possibly offensive links in the chat. #Please be as respectful and considerate as possible when expressing your feelings #Do not pose as anyone but yourself (do not pretend to be a celebrity, another user, etc.). #Everything discussed in chat must be appropriate. Do not bring up any inappropriate topics. Private Messaging Private messaging allows users to talk privately, one on one, with another user. Since private messaging is different from regular chatting, there are specific rules for it. #In private messages, you do not need to strictly follow the wiki rules (except these ones), as no action can be taken since private messages are private. But please try to stick with the rules as they keep things running smooth. #If a user is bothering you in any way at all, immediately block their messages by clicking "Block Private Messages." The user will no longer be able to harass you. #Admins and chat moderators cannot take too much action upon issues in private messages since they are private. Admins will only get involved if the problem is something very serious (threats, serious harassment, etc.). Blocking private messages should usually end the problem. #If a private message issue finds it's way into chat or onto the wiki, then the problem becomes a wiki/chat problem and action will be taken. Reporting Here are rules and tips about reporting users in chat. #When a problem arises, try to immediately report it to an admin or chat moderator in chat. If there is not one present, please go onto a message wall of an admin or chat mod and report it to them. #Try not to make too big a scene of reports in chat to prevent drama. If you can, try private messaging the admin or chat mod (if one is present) if you are reporting in chat. #Please try to take screenshots or photos of your computer screen when issues occur in chat. This can be used as evidence when chat reports are being carried out. Dealing with user conflicts Here are tips on dealing with user conflicts: #If you get into a disagreement with a user, try to calmly explain why you think what you think and accept their opinion. Do not carry on as that just causes more trouble. #If you are in a fight with another user, try to settle it as calmly as possible. Do not get yourself angered and do not be rude to the user. You can private message them to calmly settle it out or you can just ignore them for a while. #If you see users fighting, please do not take sides and fight with one side as that causes more trouble. Just try to calm the users down and report the problem to a chat moderator. Chat blocking/warning policy : Main article: Liv and Maddie Wiki:Chat blocking/warning policy